


Rain and Magic

by DarkeAngelus



Category: Excalibur (Comic), Marvel (Comics), New Mutants (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Promiscuity, Slash, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeAngelus/pseuds/DarkeAngelus
Summary: The sovereignty of Krakoa now offered Xavier’s mutants a paradise. Protection. Stability. What happened to those on the fringe who were already peacefully living their lives? Rictor and Shatterstar learned the hard way that paradise comes with a personal cost.
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Rain and Magic

It was the second Saturday in April when Xavier ruined their lives.

They were in their basement apartment in Manor Crossing, Queens. Shatterstar was eager to finish tarring the roof before it was scheduled to rain the next day. Reading the cues from the dirt beyond the drywall, insulation and concrete, Rictor told him that the weatherman was wrong. It was going to start pouring in less than an hour.

Standing half-way to the door and dressed in his work clothes, Star was side-eying him hard. “You’re just saying that because you’re horny.”

Ric laughed. “Hey! Guilty as charged but I’ve got a newsflash: I ain’t lying. By the time you get up there and spread that goop, it’s gonna come down in buckets and ruin the job.”

Star considered his words. He didn’t mind menial labor, but he didn’t like getting soaked or cold and rainstorms in April were the worst.

Sensing his indecision, Ric added. “It’ll be nice tomorrow. That’s my day off and I’ll help you.”

Star didn’t say anything, but he dropped his DeWalt tool bag that was filled with an assortment of gloves, caulking, and brushes. “ _Fekt._ I promised Anesthesia I would fix the leak today.”

Rictor was already preparing his infiltration plan of how to remove the heavy coveralls the Mojoworlder was wearing. “She’ll live,” he said absently, pulling down the zipper. Star was wearing layers. He was now Ric’s personal Matryoshka doll. “I’ll drop by her apartment before I leave for work and tell her the news. Deal?” By now the zipper was down and his hand was cupping Star’s crotch.

Star grabbed a fistful of Ric’s hair and kissed him. “Resistance is futile,” he said into his ear, making sure to brush his lips lightly over the heated tip.

The words roused unexpected laughter out of Ric. “I’m impressed. I thought Star Trek was too boring for you?”

“I discovered Seven of Nine to be particularly agreeable.”

Ric rolled his eyes. He should have known.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, Star was naked on their bed and Rictor was lying between his spread legs kissing him vigorously, slipping his tongue into Star's eager mouth and breathing him in. He pulled away long enough to consider the man’s handsome face and planted a kiss at the hollow of his throat, deliberately scraping his teeth along the tender skin. He was awarded a low rumbling growl of approval that made his cock twitch.

“Oh man. I really wanna draw this out but I’ve gotta get back to The Shakedown,” Ric murmured, nuzzling Star’s chest and then moved down to his abs, tracing every one of them with his tongue; finding every crevice on the bigger man's chiseled body. “Why do you have to be so goddamned sexy? Huh?”

“I’ve no patience for your rhetorical questions. Fuck me or roll over, vehjka.”

Ric had to admit, ever since Star’s ordeals on Horus IV he sure spoke his mind more often now. “I don’t mind if I do,” he drawled, grabbing double handfuls of Star’s firm ass and raking his nails along the pale flesh.

Responding with a growl, Star pulled his long legs up and parted them, almost doing the splits. Ric debated teasing him about his flexibility, saw the mounting lust building in Star’s flushed face and thought better of it. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked his cock. With greasy fingers, he deliberately shoved two up Star’s ass without warning, grinning as he watched the large body jerk in reaction.

“Julio-!”

“Couldn’t resist,” Ric chuckled. He briefly scissored his fingers for a few seconds and them pulled them free, inserting the head of his dick a second later. They both shared a long wanton groan as he slid in deep. “Oh Christ, Star,” he panted. “How can you still be so fuckin _tight?”_

Star pushed himself up to kiss him. “I do Kegels.”

“You know what? I totally believe you. You’re a freak.” He grabbed Star’s weeping cock and began beating his lover off in time to his thrusts. Star came almost immediately but that was normal. The warrior had reserves and was still fiercely erect. Thanks to his healing factor -which could be either a blessing or curse depending on how much time they had- he was an insatiable battering ram in the sack.

Glancing at the clock, Ric decided he had to speed things up and focused his power into his right hand as he rammed into that perfect ass. Star released a barking cry at the contact on his over-stimulated member and arched his back in ecstasy.

“Ay Dios. So sexy,” Ric said with a smirk. He was driving home for the finish-

The astral form of Charles Xavier suddenly appeared beside their bed. His telepathic assault eclipsed everything in an instant. _“_ _Mutants of Earth, we are building something-”_

Outside, there was a brief flash of lightening and it started to pour.

* * *

“Yo, Shattybuns. Wake up.” Feral nudged him with her bare foot.

Crammed under an exhaust vent for meager cover, Star unfolded his large body and glanced up at the dark clouds with a scowl. It was still raining. He was soaked and uncomfortable.

“You catch any sleep?” Feral’s fur was wet but she didn’t appear to care. She seemed to prefer uniforms that were little more than swimsuits. It was a fine night for it.

“I think so. Yes.” He was hard from the dream but in a few minutes the weather conditions would take care of that. He took the binoculars from her and leaned over the edge of the rooftop they had staked out as their best vantage point and homed in on their target. The building across the street was still locked up tight. “No movement?”

“Nope. Still too early.”

He grunted. “You can go take a rest. I’ll call you when I see something.”

“Naw,” she said, sitting down beside him with her back to the ledge.

She looked like she was bothered by something. Star had a pretty good idea what that was. “Has it been difficult being resurrected?”

She stared at him in surprise. “How’d you know?”

“We were not together long in X-Force, but I think I got to know you quite well.”

“Everything’s so different,” she admitted. “The whole Krakoa-paradise thing? It beats the Morlock sewers fer sure but at least that would’ve been familiar. I lost five fuckin years! The whole planet’s changed. Everything I knew changed. Every _one_.” Her face softened when she made eye contact. “Even you changed.”

Star didn’t debate the issue and only stared back at her. In the poor light, his left eye glowed slightly.

“What happened to you, Shatty?”

He betrayed a snort that contained little humor. “More than can be covered in one night to be sure,” he finally said. “When this mission is over perhaps we can speak of it then?”

Her tail sneaked out and lightly squeezed his ankle. “I’d like that.”

He betrayed a small smile. “As would I.”

There was a span of companionable silence for some time before she spoke up again. “Do you miss him?”

That neutral expression on his face changed and became tense and guarded. She was privately glad to see it. The Mojoworlder had been acting just a little too domesticated for her liking. “It isn’t as if he’s dead. It’s actually a comfort to know I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“But...”

“And he’s regained control of his powers, which I am relieved to hear.”

“But...”

“Excalibur is fortunate to have him as a member.”

“But...”

 _“Yes, I fekting miss him!”_ Star snapped, glaring at her. “We were together. _We were happy!_ And then Xavier announced his agenda to the world and ruined _everything!_ Protesters firebombed Rictor’s nightclub. I had to teleport Manor Crossing to Canada because Krakoa will only accept _mutant_ refugees. Julio’s powers became wildly unstable. I don’t know if it was from the stress of those events or some shifting paradigm in the mutant spectrum. We could no longer be together. I tried-” He caught himself before he betrayed any more and realized he had been close to raving. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to ask if he was okay. Their mutual friends all expressed concern for Rictor’s welfare, but figured that Star had a firm grip on the situation.

They were wrong.

“Thank you, Maria,” he said in a softer voice.

“Feel better?”

He shook his head. “It will take time.”

“We have that,” she said, smiling up to the sky. “Now.”

* * *

“It’s going to rain.”

Jubilee cast the mutant beside her a curious glance. “How do you know?”

Rictor was leaning over the railing with his face in the wind. “I can feel the soil opening up like skin pores. That only happens when the humidity changes.”

“Rain in England. Who’da thunk it?” she said sarcastically.

They were up in the Braddock Lighthouse and standing out on the deck of the lantern room overlooking the rough, craggy coastline of Cornwall. The tower, an organic structure, had somehow managed to recreate its light source after Rogue snapped out of her magical stasis. Huge translucent bulbs filled with glowing nectar released a steady pink glow that could be seen for miles. To Ric’s heightened awareness they pulsed like multiple heartbeats, drawing their life from the ground deep below. He smiled. “I like it here.”

“Nope,” Jubilee said. “This is no place for Shogo. I’m thinking of calling it quits and heading back to Krakoa where it’s safe.”

Ric made a face. “I was so jealous of all you guys being able to go there. It just about tore me apart. And when I was finally able to... I dunno. Maybe because it’s too crowded? It doesn’t feel right.”

“You never did give me a straight answer what Apocalypse did to you.” When he started to open his mouth, she waved the words away. “I’m not calling him by that stupid mutant name.”

“I already told you. He listened!”

“And you’re telling me you didn’t have anyone you were close to who could’ve done that? Like Shatterstar?”

Ric immediately flushed. “You don’t even know the guy.”

“I know you two were lovers since you were my age. Hell, every gay mutant I know envied you two.”

Rictor was so used to hanging around his small inclusive clique that he really didn’t know what went on in the other X groups anymore. “Really?”

“Well, yeah. Northstar and Kyle getting married was a spectacle, but they spend more time in Canada then here. You and Shatterstar are different. You guys are _ours_. The younger mutants like Anole and Bling! and Graymalkin were always talking about you. Even Kid Omega made a positive remark and he doesn’t give a crap about anyone.”

Rictor tried to picture Quentin Quire saying something that wasn’t snarky and couldn’t do it. “We’re just like any old straight couple, Jubes. Break-ups happen.” He tried to shrug it off but, he was a piss-poor actor and had to avoid looking directly at her.

“Have you seen him since... Y’know, your ‘talk’ with Poccy?”

“No,” Ric admitted. “He’s working in tandem with Colossus and joined an extraction team to help mutants get out of countries that refused to sign the treaty. Last I heard he was in Madripoor with Feral.” A cloud passed over his face as he said that.

“You worried about him?”

“Well, it’s not like we have to worry about dying anymore, which is kind of hard to believe but a real relief. It doesn’t really matter. Star can more than take care of himself.” He caught the girl staring at him over the rim of her sunglasses and blew a stray strand of hair from his face. “Yeah, okay, _fine_. Of course I worry about the guy. It’s natural.”

She huffed out an exasperated breath. “Nothing about our lives is natural, Ric. Haven’t you noticed? My baby turns into a huge dragon when we’re in Otherworld for crying out loud.”

Ric felt the first of droplets on his arm and squinted up at the sky. They probably only had a few minutes to get inside before the showers started. “He’s still cute, though. I mean, that bright blue color is out _rage_ ous.”

“He’s my son. Of course he’s cute, and you’re trying to change the subject.”

“What do you want me to say, Jubes? That I don’t have regrets? That I want things to go back to how they were? Sure I do!”

“Why can’t you? Don’t you still love him?”

He had to curse his short hair because, right now it felt like his ears were about to burn off and Jubilee could plainly see that. Of all the mutants on Earth (a number growing exponentially with each passing day thanks to The Five), he could never have imagined having a personal conversation like this with Jubilation Lee. Before Excalibur, he doubted that they had ever exchanged more than five words. And now the brat was giving him relationship advice?

And it was _good_ advice. That was the capper.

Before he could open his mouth the skies opened and it started to pour. They clambered for the stairwell, almost falling over each other in their rush to get to shelter. As they descended into the living area, Jubilee got off a final parting shot; “We might be immortal now, Julio, but don’t think that means you can wait forever for what your heart really wants.”

Lingering on the stairs, Rictor stared after her for a very long time.

* * *

About a hundred miles northwest of Cape Verde off the coast of Africa was the five-island chain that was Krakoa Atlantic. It served an auxiliary purpose from the much larger Pacific island which hosted the substantial living biomes for the growing mutant population.

Krakoa Atlantic’s main significant contribution to the mutants was Danger Island; a nine square-mile wide training facility complimented by Forge’s cybernetic technology hybridized with Krakoan organics. Replicating the holographic Shi’ar tech from the Jean Grey’s School turned the massive area into one huge, expansive Danger Room that no longer limited any mutant’s power set. Previously, no Omega mutant could ever dream of cutting loose in the Institute without fear of leveling it (and the surrounding countryside). Now, someone like Jamie Braddock could raze the place without consequences (and he often did so, much to the chagrin of Sage who closely monitored the Island from her post at The Hub). The Krakoan tech restored the damaged areas and were ready to go again in mere hours. Due to its mass and geography it could house any number of mutants at any select time instead of forcing them to queue for an available time slot. When a powerhouse like Braddock wasn’t on site most of the others could pick and chose where they wanted to go and could stay there for as long as they wanted, no longer limited to a timed session.

Between missions, Shatterstar spent a great deal of his free time on Danger Island. The holographic fighters he used to battle now contained sophisticated organics which made slicing the bodies to pieces particularly satisfying. He purposely designed Mojoworld Imperial Protectorate soldier-models into the battle matrix to be his opponents and they made for good practice (and honestly, were far more of a challenge in combat than robots or humans).

He rarely trained alone and this day was no different. Theresa Cassidy had shed her mantle as the Morrigan and was enjoying being among her friends again. She had also reunited with her previously deceased father and couldn’t be happier. After years of wielding almost god-like powers she realized that she needed to retrain her mutant abilities and re-establish her limits.

Shatterstar had been a good teammate during their tenures with X-Force and X-Factor and Terry always felt comfortable around him. He was an excellent spotter in battle scenarios and, when she wanted to talk, always made time to listen. She extended that courtesy although Star had lapsed back to being quiet and sullen of late. Like everyone else in their circle, she figured his change in attitude was attributed to missing Rictor. The more times they trained together on the island she was beginning to realize it was something else.

Today while she practiced the full repertoire of her sonic acoustic powers against the fake Mojoworld soldiers, she kept an eye on him. Star was always a whirling maelstrom of carnage in these types of melee combat simulations, but his style was changing. Evolving. He had abandoned his X-Factor blade gauntlets and returned to using his traditional swords. More and more often, he was channeling his mutant shockwave power through his weapons and basically turning them into lightsabers. The bodies he sliced through no longer bled sap. The wounds and limbs were instantly cauterized by the heat of the blades.

Watching him charge through a cadre of soldiers while his weapons left trailing blue arcs in his wake was almost hypnotizing. Theresa was transfixed by the sight and dropped her guard. Two dog-soldiers were coming up on her blindside. They were both armed and Star, against Island protocol, had put the training session on “lethal” mode.

Star caught them out of the corner his eye as they raised their weapons. “Terry!”

She was turning too slow. With his arcane speed, he crossed his weapons and an X-shaped portal appeared between the two soldiers and sliced them in half. It disappeared a heartbeat later and Star went back to cutting through bodies as if nothing had happened.

When it was over, they sat down and watched the battlefield absorb the “bodies”. Theresa drank from her water bottle and finally asked, “What the bloody hell happened?”

“You tell me. Your attention was all over the place today.” Star ran a towel though his damp hair. He was wearing black training pants and a grey sleeveless shirt. The days of always wearing white it seemed were over.

“Star, you used your teleportation power to kill.”

“It always had that potential. In Latveria, it acted as a guillotine on Mr. Fantastic’s head.” *

She looked him in horror and he amended, “It was a fake Mr. Fantastic and it was an accident. No less effective, though. Mister Sinister said I should experiment with that potential.”

Her expression didn’t change much with that news. “You went to Bar Sinister?”

“He and I have unresolved business.”

He was speaking of a past conflict that had happened back in their formative X-Force period. The team had been tasked with protecting Nate Grey from Onslaught only to be blind-sided by Sinister. Theresa and Star tackled the villain head-on and were soundly beaten in short order. Sinister was poised to kill them but his scientific curiosity stayed his hand as he considered the Mojoworlder. Terry couldn’t remember what he’d said but she was relatively certain Star did. **

“Och. Well... just be careful, all right? I know we’re all supposed to be one big happy family now, but some people never change.”

He nodded. “I am intimately aware of crazed despots who have tried to use me as their puppet. Sinister thinks he can manipulate me. He’s not aware that it’s the other way around. You don’t have to worry, Theresa.”

It sounded like he knew what he was doing but it was hard for her to tell for sure. He wasn’t exactly an open book these days. She could only resolve that she would continue to keep a close eye on him.

After a short rest they got to their feet and headed to a gateway that would take them back to Transit. From there they had their choice of gates to go anywhere in the world. And even beyond.

“I’m going to go to the Reservoir to visit me dad. Will you be at Carousel tonight?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll see you later.” She kissed his cheek and jumped ahead to cross through the gate.

Star lingered and then turned around to consider Danger Island. He was tired but not so much that he wasn’t deliberating fighting another tourney. After all the years of being limited to where and how he could fight, these training grounds were almost addictive. He finally made up his mind. He crossed his arms and summoned an X gate and stepped through it.

Nobody knew that he didn’t have to use his swords anymore.

* * *

After a couple of days of internal debate, Rictor decided to take a cue from Jubilee and took the night off and take in the sights at Krakoa.

His first stop was at Arbor Magna and he marveled at the sight of the gigantic Hatchery Tree that protectively housed the area where the resurrections happened. It wasn’t on par with the Hometree depicted in the Avatar movie, but this was just a little sapling at this point in time. Krakoa was waking up from its eons-long slumber and just getting started. Ric could feel all that raw potential beneath his bare feet. The earth beneath him was radiating so much energy that he was lightly glowing. Not for the first time he wondered if Krakoa’s awakening and his powers going haywire were related.

The grand dais from the base of the tree opened up into the area called the Arena. It appeared to be the city block for the residents. Designers had successfully channeled Krakoa’s organics and used biomimicry architecture to transform the flora into serviceable towering structures that were full of mutants. Rictor had apparently missed one hell of a fireworks show here after Xavier had successfully signed mutant sovereignty into law. At that time, he had been holed up in his crappy dirt-filled apartment in Brooklyn crying into his beer bottle. Now that he was finally here, he had no compunction about ever going back.

The gateway to Carousel was packed with mutants. There wasn’t a familiar face in the bunch. He caught the eye of one extremely tall man whose long black hair was composed of malleable spikes. He beckoned Rictor over.

“You have that ‘I’m lost’ look on your face,” the guy said, laughing. “Are you new?”

“To this place? Definitely. To the whole insane concept? Unfortunately not. I’m Rictor,” he said. After a beat, he extended his hand and was very careful to rein in the energy that was coursing though his body not to inadvertently crush the other mutant’s hand as they shook. It would be an embarrassing first impression and the guy was good-looking.

“I’m Thrush.” At the look he got, he started laughing again. “I thought it was a cool name until somebody explained it to me. By the time I wanted to change it, the damn thing stuck.”

“Meh. I’ve heard worse.”

“Yeah? Maybe you can tell me about them sometime.”

“Love to.”

“So would I,” Thrush said, offering him a slanted smile, obviously liking what he saw. “I’ll see you later, Rictor.” He inclined his head at the gate, passed him another slow, appraising glance and then turned back to the others in his group.

Ric colored slightly. He’d had his hopes that Krakoa would be open to certain possibilities and was relieved that his veiled attempt at optimism actually seemed to be paying out for a change. Encouraged by that positive first encounter he was eager for more. With renewed confidence, he strode through the gate.

Thrush should have given him some warning. Carousel was like its name; a heady, swirling, ear-bleeding blend of Burning Man (without the desert and bicycles) and Rock in Rio (without the famous headliners). Mutants of all shapes, sizes, and ethnicity were packed shoulder-to-shoulder dancing around immense bonfires and glowing structures created by a staggering variety of mutant powers. The air reeked of pheromones, sweat and sex.

“Hooollleeee shit,” Rictor said out loud. Over the shrieks, laughter and pounding music nobody heard him.

Dazzler and her band were on the stage and she was performing the pyrotechnics while she sang. She looked absolutely glorious. The clear night sky was full of bursting blues, reds and greens. The ground was singing in harmonious accord, pulsing in time to the frantic bass beat. Everyone looked so happy. It was so overwhelming that, for quite possibly the first time in his life, Rictor was completely lost for words.

He remained mesmerized by his frantic surroundings for an unknown time before someone grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around. “Oh my god! Rictor?!” Boom-Boom screamed in delight and hugged him without spilling her drink. Before he could say anything, she dragged him way from the main crowd and off to the fringes where conversation was possible. “I thought your powers were all messed up?”

He was so relieved to see a familiar face in this madhouse. “They’re still a little unpredictable at times. I’m okay. How about you? I heard you got shot.”

She pulled a face and corrected him. “I got _killed._ Me and thirty-two others including Xavier in that attack.”

“Jesus,” Ric marveled. The resurrection rumors really _were_ true. It was unbelievable to fathom such a concept, but he had known Boomer since they were kids and this was no impostor. The ground told him so. Overcome with emotion, he swept forward and hugged her and this time her drink _did_ spill. She didn’t care, laughing and crying right along with him.

After a couple of beers, Ric began to loosen up. He was dancing with Tabs and some others that he knew from the Institute when he caught sight of Feral crouched on top of a picnic table. She looked as out of place as he had been an hour before. She wasn’t particularly pleased to see him when he came over.

“Hey there, pussycat,” he greeted, ruffling her heavy coiffed mane. She looked almost identical to how he had last seen her with the exception of the low-cut blouse and shorts she was wearing. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks,” she said with a marked lack of enthusiasm. “Didn’t think you could come here.”

“I didn’t think I could, either. Lucky me, huh?”

Feral’s eyes flashed green as they reflected the firelight. “Yeah,” she growled, looking to Ric’s left. “Lucky.”

He turned and saw that Shatterstar was standing a few feet away, holding a drink in either hand.

“Thanks for the cockblock, fottuto idiota,” Feral hissed, roughly bunting Ric aside as she leaped to the ground and scurried away.

Star looked after her for a few seconds and then wordlessly offered the second drink to Ric as if nothing had happened. Feeling like a complete jerk, he accepted it. “I’m real sorry, man.”

“It’s okay. Maria was just surprised to see you.”

“You don’t,” Ric said, sipping the drink and grimacing. It was a White Russian that was more cream than alcohol. “Look surprised I mean.”

“I knew you were on the Island.”

“How?”

Star’s face was carefully neutral in the low light. “You’re still my teleportational anchor. Our rapport may have faded but it will never completely go away.”

That might account for the odd pangs Ric had occasionally felt lately; he was sensing when Star was using his teleportation power. That hadn’t happened before. “You, uh, you look good.”

Star always did. Tonight, he was wearing tan slacks and a blue shirt. They fit his athletic frame perfectly. “Thanks,” he said, staring back at him. His sharp eyes took in Ric’s appearance; the short, slicked-back hair, the casual clothes, the bare feet. He didn't comment on what he saw and remained frustratingly unreadable.

Ric fidgeted and wished Boomer would show up and save him from this scene. “So, uh, you and Feral, huh? That-that’s really...” He coughed. “Nice.”

“Feral tonight. Someone else tomorrow,” Star said casually. “You know how little I enjoy masturbation.”

Ric choked on his drink. _“¡Mierda!_ Give a guy a little warning!”

“Sorry,” the Mojoworlder said, but he didn’t look like it. “I understand that _Apocalypse_ is the reason you finally came out of your self-imposed exile?” Ric could have sworn there was a tinge of spite to his words, but it was difficult to gauge over the racket.

“Actually, he prefers • **╣** **Å** **╠•** now.”

“Fine. You can start calling me **¤§¤**.”

“That’s cute.”

Star shrugged.

From behind them Boomer suddenly piped up, “If looks could fuck you two would be naked in front of everybody right now.”

Rictor dropped his drink in shock. Star’s façade of calm slipped and it looked like he was blushing. “Tabs!” they yelled together.

“Oh, come on!” She looped an arm around both their necks. “You guys look like two lost kids on prom night. Not that you’re kids or that we ever got to go to a prom. Y’know what I mean. You need to go find somewhere private and bang things out.”

“Are you done not shutting up?” Ric said in dismay.

“Can’t help it. I'm just so full of love and alcohol tonight.” She kissed both their cheeks and then stepped back to swat their behinds. “Get goin’, fellas. Boner voyage.” She disappeared back into the crowd.

Star glanced at Ric and then looked quickly away. “That was...”

Rictor finished for him. “Awkward as fuck. I know. But she has a point. We need to talk, Gaveedra.”

The use of his personal designation did the trick. They tried to find somewhere private outside of the main partying grounds but kept interrupting couples (and sometimes more than just couples) who were engaged in various acts of coitus behind any available scrap of cover. 

Ric knew this was just going to be no good. It was impossible to try and engage in a serious conversion while some exhibitionist in the background was screaming in orgiastic bliss. “You got your swords stashed anywhere nearby?”

Shatterstar looked at him. “Where do you want to go?”

From somewhere off to their right, a male voice shouted out, _“Oh yeah, baby! Who’s your daddy?!”_

Ric slapped a hand to his face. “Right now? Anywhere but here.”

“Picture it.”

“Why? You don’t-”

“Picture where you want us to go, Julio.”

Helplessly, the image swam up to the forefront of his mind and Star made a curt nod and crossed his hands, slicing them downwards in an arc. An X gate formed beside them; the glowing gateway illuminating their surroundings like a spotlight and sending mutants scrambling for their clothes. Rictor was frozen in place and gaping helplessly at Star who grabbed him by the front of his T-shirt and pulled him through.

When they were on the other side, Ric snapped out of his shock and slapped Star’s hand away. “What the hell-? Since when have you been able to teleport without your swords?”

The portal dissipated. Wherever they were, it was still night but at least it was completely silent. Star’s sensitive ears were still ringing from the tumult at Carousel. “A couple of weeks. Nobody else knows.”

“It felt different,” Ric said. “It felt like-”

Star interrupted him before he could say any more. “Where are we?”

“We’re in England. I wanted to take you to Stonehenge, but that place is locked up tight. There’s no getting near it. Doesn’t matter. I found something better. C’mon.”

He led the Mojoworlder to the nearby coppice of oaks and elms and slid in between the trees. In the center of the small grove was a clearing where a single immense trilithon towered over them. Ric placed his hand on a faded rune etched into one of the pillars and closed his eyes. “I heard this place calling to me. I don’t know how no one else has found it.” He opened his eyes and saw that Star was hanging back, indecisive. “It’s okay. It was made by ancient Druids. There’s magic here. Come feel it with me.”

Shatterstar came from a dimension of science and magic and was no stranger to it. He did, however, fear it. Hesitantly, he came forward and placed his hand next to Ric’s. The stone pulsed beneath his palm and he cocked his head, listening.

“It sounds like... humming?”

“I knew it! I friggin’ _knew_ you’d be able to hear it.” Ric broke out into a dazzling smile. In this eldritch thatch of wood, he looked handsome, vibrant and immensely powerful.

At the sight of him, Star’s throat closed and his heart began to pound. He wanted to lean forward and kiss him. Pull him close. Love him. His body practically ached with need.

But he remained where he was, unmoving. Julio suddenly realized why. “How badly did I hurt you?”

Star jerked his hand away from the stone. Ric didn’t and he could feel how the melodic thrum of earth energies coursing through the rock changed. It sounded distressed and sad; echoing the emotions Star was keeping hidden.

After losing The Shakedown and Manor Crossing and all the friends he had made there, Julio was swallowed alive by his depression. Shatterstar tried to pull him out of it. He visited him every day, sometimes sitting outside of the closed patio doors for hours and always saying the same damned thing. Krakoa, Krakoa, Krakoa. Star was certain the island could fix him. Rictor became positive it couldn’t. When Star broke into the apartment determined to carry him through the nearest gateway, Ric blasted him. He had meant to only fire a small vibe blast to get him to back-off but completely lost control. He ended up knocking the warrior clear across the vacant lot. Star was unconscious for almost ten minutes. When he came to, he passed Rictor a miserable look of pain and incomprehension and then took off for the gateway in Central Park and never returned.

“Five broken ribs,” Star said softly.

Ric squeezed his eyes shut. The hum of the stone turned into a plaintive keening.

“I’m sorry,” the Mojoworlder said in a low voice. “I know you didn’t mean to do it. I should have come back.”

“I crushed part of your rib cage... and _you’re_ apologizing to _me?”_ He rasped, turning around. “You tried everything you possibly could to make me go with you. You stuck by me when I turned everyone else away. And how did I pay you back? I damn near killed you!”

Star dropped his head. “If • **╣** **Å** **╠•** , of all people, could reach you then it’s clear I didn’t do nearly enough. I failed you, Julio.”

“Shut up.”

“Worse, I was angry over something that you had absolutely no control over. I am a terrible person.”

“I said _shut up!”_ Rictor shouted at him. “I’m the one who hurt _you_. Don’t you get that? I’m the one who _always_ hurts you! When I ran to Mexico. When I just left you there. When I picked Rahne over you. When- Jesus, it just never stops! You should be fucking glad to be rid of me.”

Star flashed him a brilliant look of defiance. “Never.”

“I don’t deserve that kind of loyalty, Gav. I’m fucked in the head, selfish and I’m a shitty boyfriend. I saw all those mutants at Carousel with my own two eyes. You can have your pick of just about _anyone!_ Why in _hell_ do you keep crawling back to me?”

Star looked at him with exasperation as if he had said the most stupidest thing. “Because I love you. I will _always_ love you.” He turned back to where they had entered the grove. “Even if you do not feel the same way.”

Julio rushed forward and caught his wrist. The anguish he saw in Star's silver-blue eyes sent a chill down his spine and made his guts ache. “Of course I feel the same way,” he said. “Nobody else would put up with my shit the way that you do, Gav, and _I love you_ for it.”

He reached up, cradling Star’s hard jaw in his palms. He swore they could cut him at the wrong angle. He steadied his grip, pulling Star’s face down closer and planted a strong kiss on his lips. It was enough to break the wall. With a sound like a sob, Star wrapped his muscular arms around him in an embrace that was almost painful and crushed his open mouth against Ric’s. They kissed with burning intensity, their tongues mating with hot passion.

They dropped to the ground and fell back against the cool grass. The kisses went on and on until they were both groping each other and fully aroused and then Ric broke away, pulling off his shirt and then impatiently unbuttoning Star’s. There were too many fucking buttons and he ripped the material apart, fasteners flying everywhere. There was a knowing grin on Star’s face as the now-useless garment was practically ripped off him. “You haven’t been with anyone since we parted.” It was not a guess.

“No, Mister Wizard. When I wasn’t sleeping in a box full of dirt, the only guy I was with was Chef Boyardee.” He unbuckled Star’s belt and began tugging it free of the loops. “I didn’t dare beat off either because I was too scared my power would rip my dick off.”

The smile faded from Star’s face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, man, no. Shh.” Julio leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. “Listen. I want you to fuck me, okay? I really need to feel that horse cock of yours right now. Don’t even waste time blowing me. I’m so close to busting a nut right now, you have no idea. I wanna do it with you inside me. Understand?”

Star privately enjoyed Ric’s assertiveness when it came to sex. There was no other partner he’d had who knew the way his mind ticked or precisely what buttons to push. “Yes, Julio.”

This time the kiss was softer. Ric swept his tongue in lazy, languid motions over Star’s lower lip, luxuriating in the taste and savoring it. While he inhaled Star’s heady masculine scent he shed the rest of his clothes, hissing at the slightest contact against his sensitive prick. His balls were aching and swollen with their unspent load. “Hurry,” he panted into Star’s eager mouth.

The larger man quickly removed his clothes and pushed him over onto his back, towering over him. The sight was surreal with the almost-full moon shining down with a single glowing eye and the huge, ancient trees protectively encircling them. Rictor had become quite accustomed to magic of late but he had never felt so close to that primeval arcane force as he did this moment. The reason was clear. He had felt the truth in Star’s teleport and he gasped aloud with that knowledge and stared up at his lover with awe.

Star’s pale skin was practically glowing in the eldritch night and his left eye was radiating blue fire. His short red hair looked like it was being stirred by a breeze that wasn’t there. He traced kisses along Rictor’s warm, caramel flesh and lightly mouthed the pert nipples before straddling his shoulders. His huge erection wavered in front of Ric’s surprised face.

“We need lubrication,” he rumbled.

Ric claimed him without hesitation. His warm lips surrounded the sensitive glans and he sucked the weeping head into his mouth, laving it with saliva and worshiping it with his swirling tongue. It took mere seconds before Star pulled his member free, collecting the thick volleys of semen into one large hand. Julio pulled his knees to his chest as Star moved down his body and squirmed in bliss when he felt jizz-coated fingers enter his hole. He almost shot off right there.

“Oh God,” he whined. “Oh Christ, Star. Please- Just fuck me now.”

“Patience.”

Star used his slick spend to loosen that tight circle of flesh and then trailed a row of unhurried kisses over Ric’s collarbone, tongue flicking out to taste his damp skin as he got into position. His ruddy cock lightly bunted against the tight ring of flesh. He didn’t force it. Ric’s body yielded to the intrusion, allowing him entrance and it became an excruciatingly slow slide of bodies as Star powered into him inch by slow inch.

Ric clung to him, his fingers leaving dime-sized bruises on his shoulders that quickly faded. When Star was finally seated deep inside, it pushed Ric over the brink and into the whirling ecstasy of a savage climax that lifted his back off the ground. As his cock spurted its hot load, he released a choked cry of pleasure. Both of his hands slammed down into the dirt, making the ground around them rumble and shake.

When he opened his eyes again, Star saw that their color had changed to reflect an arcane earthly green, piercing in their intensity. He was almost overcome by the majesty of it. "Julio." The name was a reverent whisper of sound as Star laid atop him, sheathed snugly inside him. That warmth encompassed him tightly, internal muscles wrapped like silk around his straining length. “ _Ky fekt_ , you’re beautiful.”

They gasped together when Star began to move against, and inside, him. The movements were tentative at first; experimental shifts of his hips that caused Ric to shudder beneath him, around him, shivering in anticipation for what he knew was to come next.

And he wasn’t disappointed.

He groaned as Star shifted, pulled out a little and suddenly rammed in hard. Star was usually content to bottom but it was during times like this that Ric was reminded just how incredible it felt to be on the receiving end. Every powerful thrust sent a lightning bolt of pleasure straight up his spine, exploding behind his eyes. He was moaning like some virgin and didn’t give a shit. Star was hitting that spot deep within him that roused helpless panting exclamations and made him arch his back with pleasure.

 _“Ungh!_ Oh, Jesus Christ, Star! _Ugh!”_

Over and again Star thrust into his lover ruthlessly, gyrating his hips with each motion, savoring the way Ric enveloped him, muscles clamping onto his cock as he barraged forcibly into his partner. One hand claimed Ric’s, their fingers lacing together, while the other gripped his flagging erection, bringing it instantly back to life. Ric wrapped his legs around Star’s waist and rocked with him, unable to stop his choked cries of bliss. The feel of that tight hand on his throbbing cock and of Star ramming into him with such slick, fluid rhythm, sliding across that amazing, amazing part with such cool efficiency caused Ric’s vision to go dark even though his eyes were wide open.

Time slowed and their surroundings dimmed as they made love in the grove. Their sweat-streaked bodies were bathed in the golden aurora of gentle moonbeams. Every defined muscle moved with precision and purpose and the quiet, still air only carried the sounds of their act and the gentle panting words only lovers could share. Here, all labels were cast aside; mutant, Mojoworlder, witchbreed. Words were abandoned in this sacred place as the two young men willingly surrendered their hearts and souls to an act as old and judge-less as time itself.

Shatterstar finally slipped free of that spell and realized that was he close to climax. He was going to spill himself into Ric’s body and that thought was the last coherent one he had before he came with a shout of pleasure. The very root of his being sheathed by Ric’s gorgeous body spasmed and twitched as he emptied himself into his lover. Pleasure crackled over Star’s nerves, spreading throughout his entire body as he shuddered and gasped out Julio’s name as if it were the last word left in the world.

Rictor gasped and clutched weakly at Star as the larger man shuddered against him, feeling the molten heat from Star’s balls empty deep into his bowels. His head slammed back into the dirt. _It was too much and too hot and too fucking good-!_ And all of a sudden he was coming again, his cock shooting hot spend around Star’s hand and across their stomachs. His eyes clenched shut while his mouth fell open and the world blended into a maelstrom of darkness and heat and Star, Star, _Star._

When he finally returned to Earth, the Mojoworlder was collapsed on top of him, breathing hard and almost dazed. It was a comforting weight and Ric luxuriated beneath him, sated, happy and completely spent.  
  
Star felt a satisfied smile grace his lips as he nuzzled his lover’s chest. He adored the way Ric’s body involuntarily quivered and shook beneath him, and the sound of his heart thundering in his chest after he came. Breath after ragged breath was drawn in and, when Star felt he might be able to move again, he leaned up to press a kiss against Ric’s lips. "I love you, Julio." The words were a soft whisper.

"Love you, too," Ric murmured hoarsely. He slid sweat-slick arms around Star’s muscular frame, holding him close. “Always have. Always will.” He placed a gentle kiss on Star’s mouth. It was chaste, simple and adoring, that kiss. And it told Star that he was perfect.

The air was warm and humid and Ric was more than content to just lay there, listening to Star’s breathing, the shifting tides of dirt beneath them and the subtle, harmonious hum radiating from the nearby ancient stones. The moon didn’t look like it had moved but when Star quickly raised his head, Ric could see his handsome features were more clearly defined. It was possible that dawn was on the horizon. Passing through the Krakoa gates made keeping track of time zones a real pain, but this light looked different. Unnatural.

“Ric,” Star whispered. He was staring at the trilith.

Rictor twisted around and saw a wavering pale blue moot of light hovering several inches above the ground.

“What is it?” 

“Luces del Tesoro,” Ric said in awe. “That’s what they’re called in Mexico. Here, people call them will-o'-the-wisp or pixy-lights. They’re all over the place in Otherworld.”

“Why is it here?”

“I don’t know.” Ric held out his hand and the arcane ball trailed over to him but stayed beyond the reach of his fingers. “Depending on the wives’ tales, they can be good luck or bad. It seems to depend on how you treat them.”

Star offered his own hand. “We mean you no harm,” he said softly.

The wisp moved towards him and briefly skimmed his outstretched palm. Star’s left eye flashed at the contact. “Oh,” he breathed out in surprise.

“Star?”

“Listen, Julio.” He grabbed his hand and the faerie light danced over their joined fingers. Ric could hear it singing. “This is what made the sound that drew you here.”

“Oh wow,” Ric marveled. There was no longer a forlorn note to the undulating tones. The simple melody dancing across his senses seemed brighter and more upbeat. “I think it’s... happy?”

Star looked up at the towering pillars of sandstone. “It’s probably been alone for a very long time.”

“Hope we gave you a good show, little fella,” Ric said with a kind smile. The wisp danced above their hands for a few more seconds and then disappeared, returning the grove to darkness.

As appealing as the prospect seemed, they couldn’t stay there forever. It was starting to cloud over and Ric could tell from his rapport with the earth that it was going to rain soon. They dressed and picked their way out of the sacred copse and started looking around for a road. Star was too taxed to teleport and the nearest township that might have a Krakoan gate was about a two hour’s walk south. Hitching a ride at this hour was probably unlikely. When Ric considered Star’s appearance, he ruled it out entirely.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Star asked in confusion.

Ric’s grin broadened. “You should see yourself.” While his appearance was rumpled, Star looked like he had been through the wringer. His tan pants had grass stains on both knees and on his ass and his shirt was ripped and missing its buttons. He was also streaked with dirt, sweat and various fluids. It was such an uncommon sight on the usually fastidious warrior that Ric was determined to burn the image into his brain for later retrieval. It was hot as hell. “You look like you were mugged.”

He grunted. “That’s a fair assessment. I feel like it. This night was very draining, but not in a bad way. Not at all. It-” He fell silent when he looked back.

Rictor followed his gaze and was stunned to see that the grove had disappeared.

“This is a very strange country,” Star said under his breath, sounding uneasy.

Grabbing his hand, Ric tugged at him to get him moving. He suddenly wanted very badly to be away from this place. He’d had enough of magic tonight to last him a lifetime.

After they’d walked down a country road for a while, Ric told him, “You know, there’s absolutely no reason why we can’t stay together even if we’re on different teams. Thanks to the gateways, there’s no such thing as a long-distance relationship anymore. We can make it work this time.” He spared the tall warrior a hesitant glance. “If you want to.”

Star brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed Ric’s knuckles. “Of course I do.”

“You’d have to give up banging randoms at Carousel.”

“Worth it.”

“That’s going to piss Feral off.”

“Still worth it.”

Ric laughed and nudged him with his shoulder. Star nudged him back and probably would have knocked him off his feet if they hadn’t been holding hands. He released a too-rare chuckle and the sound raised goose flesh on both of Ric’s arms. He looked adoringly up at his partner.

 _I am a really lucky sonovabitch_ , he realized.

He pulled them to a stop and hauled Star down to kiss him. The Mojoworlder happily obliged. As if on cue, there was a muted rumble of thunder and it started raining. This time, instead of seeming like a harbinger of doom it filled them with renewed sense of purpose as the water washed away their regrets and fears.

On the horizon was the barest hint of a brightening sky. Dawn was approaching and with it came the promise of a new day filled with hope for their relationship and their future.

It was finally a good time to be a mutant.

* * *

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> * X-Factor Issue 202 (2010)  
> ** X-Force Issue 57 (1996)
> 
> Note: Shatterstar has been absent from the X reboot to date. His post-Krakoa personality, function and powers are all my own characterizations.


End file.
